


¿Hace cuánto no te digo que te amo?

by Left_hand



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Dear Mom, Lost in Russia, Song - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Wang Yibo tiene una grabación el día de hoy. Una grabación especial.Feliz día de las madres!





	¿Hace cuánto no te digo que te amo?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es a completely self-indulgent shit, srs.
> 
> Actualizado porque en China ya es el día de las madres, that's it.

Se trataba de una película nueva. Wang Yibo estaba emocionado por el trabajo, por lo que aun después de la reunión que tuvo con el director para conocer más acerca de lo que debería transmitir al interpretarla, había pedido que le dejaran leer la parte del guión en la que aparecería su canción como parte del OST. Era una escena bella, desgarradora y trágica que eventualmente conduciría a un final feliz. Era perfecta.

Wang Yibo no era precisamente un fan de los finales felices. Y, en realidad, tampoco era fan declarado de ver películas, pero aun así debía hacerlo esta vez. Esta película la vería. Sabía que no tendría que recomendársela a sus padres; en cuanto se enteraran de que su Yibo trabajaría ahí, la buscarían y verían por cuenta propia. No por nada ellos dos son sus más grandes fans. 

Sus padres amarían ese final feliz, incluso podía verlos derramando una o dos lágrimas. Quizá, cuando viera la producción final, él también derramaría una o dos lágrimas si nadie lo veía. 

El anuncio de la película había recorrido toda China en cuestión de un par de días. Era una producción importante puesto que se trataba de la primera de muchas producciones por el estilo, y todos estaban emocionados. Hablaban sin parar de “Lost in Russia” en Weibo. Sin embargo, Wang Yibo no podía permitirse sentir una emoción de tal grado hasta haber terminado su trabajo; sólo dejaría que los sentimientos le invadieran cuando viera la película. Antes no podía permitirse llorar.

Mucho menos podría permitirse llorar _durante_ la grabación de la canción. O quizás debería decir _su_ canción, pues se sentía personal en muchos niveles. 《给妈咪》 era su nombre. “A mami”. Estaba escrita como si fuera una carta, cuyo obvio remitente era la madre, y hablaba sobre dejar que los pájaros volaran del nido.

Yibo había volado del nido desde que era un polluelo, y desde entonces tuvo que obligarse a que sus alas cargaran con el peso de su propio cuerpo regordete. Bueno, quizás decir “regordete” era demasiado; Yibo fue un bebé regordete como cualquier otro, pero muy pronto perdió toda esa grasa de recién nacido que (también muy pronto) se vio reemplazada por músculo. 

Yibo no había tenido que escribirle una carta a su madre diciéndole que le agradecía por la vida que le había dado o que ya era tiempo de que encontrara su propio destino. Muy al contrario, sus padres fueron los primeros en incentivarlo a conocer, a descubrir, a aprender y hacer todo lo que quisiera con el fin de encontrar ese famoso “destino”. Y les estaba tan agradecido por ello. No se los decía a menudo, pero lo estaba. 

Tal como en la canción, había tanto que quería que sus padres supieran. Yibo no era una persona de palabras afectuosas constantes, y si podía evitarlo así lo haría, pero en ocasiones piensa que no estaría de más decirlo una vez. Había podido experimentar tantas cosas y de vivir sus pasiones al máximo gracias a ellos; se lo merecían. No sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que los viera, cuándo podría volver a casa, pero justo ahora sabía que los amaba. 

—Esta es mi canción para ustedes, mamá, papá —se dijo, y el director hizo la seña de empezar a grabar. 

* * *

_Má,_ _  
_ _¿hace cuánto dije que te amo?_ _  
_ _En tus ojos veo que has llorado._ _  
_ _¿Es que no lo sabes_ _  
_ _o no lo quieres creer,_ _  
_ _que el bebé en tus brazos puede ponerse de pie?_

 _Má,_ _  
_ _¿hace cuánto que no te abrazo?_ _  
_ _Sé que tu tristeza siempre estuvo ahí._ _  
_ _Pero no lo dudes,_ _  
_ _créeme por favor,_ _  
_ _siempre vas a ser tú a quien más amaré._

 _Má,_ _  
_ _un día emprenderé un viaje y_ _  
_ _viviré la vida que tú me regalaste_ _  
_ _Estarás preocupada,_ _  
_ _sé que sola te sentirás_ _  
_ _y que no querrás oírme pedirte “perdón”._

 _Má,_ _  
_ _hay tanto que quiero que sepas._ _  
_ _Yo tengo un destino y sé que lo alcanzaré._ _  
_ _Estarás orgullosa,_ _  
_ _y a casa pronto volveré._ _  
_ Porque donde estés tú, es ahí mi hogar.

* * *

Gracias por todo.

**Author's Note:**

> “给妈咪” es bellísima, gente. Si quieren escuchar la versión oficial, pueden verla [aquí](https://youtu.be/gryPJTdw1po).


End file.
